Because of Love
by Aka to Kuro
Summary: Kisah tentang seorang pemuda yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya, untuk mendapatkan cinta sang lelaki idaman (AkaKuro)
1. Chapter 1

**Because of Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terinspirasi dari Itazura na Kiss**

 **Warning: tipo dimana mana, M x M, aneh, gak jelas, ancur, Garing**

 **Knb milik Fujimaki Tadoshi**

 **Part 1- Ditolak**

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku untuk masuk sekolah, ini adalah hari dimana aku harus memulai kelas keduaku, dikelas yang memiliki murid bodoh dan paling bodoh disekolah itu.

Aku sedang memegang sebuah kertas yang mungkin dapat disebut dengan 'surat cinta'. Ya itulah sebutan surat ini. Aku sedang menantikan sesosok idamanku untuk datang kesekolah ini.

Saat ini aku sedang berada di halaman sekolah, aku tau ini terlihat aneh, seorang laki laki menembak seorang laki laki lain, tapi demi menyatakan cinta, itu sudah cukup bagiku, ya sangat **CUKUP** bagiku. Sepertinya

Aku masih menatap pintu gerbang yang menghubungkan antara dunia sekolah dan dunia luar. Baru beberapa menit aku menemukannya, pria idamanku yang berjalan seperti orang berwibawa, surai _scarletnya_ dan juga, mata _heterokrom_ nya, sungguh menawan.

Bisa kulihat banyak wanita dan pria sedang menatapnya dengan muka memerah mereka, "ah.. aku terpesona dengannya" aku bergumam. Namun aku langsung menggelengkan wajahku dan langsung berlari kehadapannya. Ya sedikit lagi dia mendekat dan sekarang

"Ano.. Akashi- _san_! Dengarkanlah... Perkenalkan namaku adalah Kuroko Tetsuya, aku kelas 2-4, kumohon terimalah perasaanku" aku mengucapkannya, ada rasa senang didalam diriku, namun "tidak perlu" ucapnya, lalu berjalan melewatiku begitu saja, aku membelakakan mataku, ternyata benar, saat menyatakan cinta dan ditolah rasanya sangat menyakitkan, sungguh sangat menyakitkan

tapi aku berusaha bersikap datar, karena aku tidak mungkin mengeluarkan ekspresi _OOC_ ku disini, yang dapat aku lakukan hanyalah menghela nafas, ya siap siap untuk dibicarakan dengan para murid disekolah ini, aku pun mulai melangkahkan kakiku berjalan masuk kedalam sekolah, dan mulai mengganti sepatuku dengan sepatu sekolahku. Yah sepertinya _gosip_ atau bisa dibilang dengan kenyataan ini segera dimulai, tanpa buang waktu aku mulai berjalan kearah koridor sekolah tanpa memperdulikan omongan orang orang

"hei, kudengar Kuroko menembak Akashi Seijuurou ya"

"umm.. aku juga mendengarnya, aku bingung dengan lelaki seperti dia, dia kan berada dikelas rendahan tapi dia malah menembak seorang lelaki tampan, berwibawa, dan pintar seperti Akashi Seijuurou"

"haha tapi kita dapat informasi baru tentang Kuroko Tetsuya itu kan, ternyata dia _Gay_ "

Aku menghentikan langkahku, kenapa kata kata mereka menyakitkan, sungguh aku tidak tahan, 'bodohnya aku, tapi demi cinta aku tidak akan mundur' ucapku dalam hati, ini bukan waktunya diriku untuk berfikiran negatif kan, jika aku berfikiran negatif aku akan mati pelan pelan

Sampai akhirnya aku masuk kedalam kelasku, baru saja masuk kelas ini sudah hening seketika. Semuanya menatapku sebentar lalu melanjutkan perbincangan mereka, yang pasti tentang diriku

Aku melangkahkan kakiku kearah tempat dudukku, aku meletakan tasku diatas mejaku baru saja aku ingin duduk suara yang aku kenal menyerui namaku dengan kencang

"KUROKO!" Ya seorang pemuda tinggi, dengan rambut bersurai merah ber- _gradasi_ hitam, dan alisnya yang bercabang sedang berlari kearahku, "kau… kau benar benar menembak Akashi Seijuurou?!"

Aku menghela nafas sambil memutar bola mataku malas "iya Kagami- _kun_ " ya nama pemuda itu adalah Kagami Taiga, dia menggeram saat aku menjawabnya tadi "k-kenapa Kuroko! Kau tau kan ada aku disini, kenapa kau menembaknya!" Ucapnya sambil memukul mejaku dengan kencang

"karena aku tidak menyukai Kagami- _kun_ " _to the point_ , aku sungguh tidak suka basa basi, itu sangat merepotkan, dan akhirnya Kagami- _kun_ mulai melakukan aksi lebaynya dihadapanku, dia menunduk dengan kedua lututnya yang menghantam lantai, laku menatapku dengan pandangan sok keren ala **_UKE_** (?)

"Kuroko, dengarkan aku … aku tau kau mencintainya, tapi cobalah berpacaran denganku.." sungguh, dia menatapku dengan tatapan lembut yang membuatku ingin memanggil Aomine- _kun_ untuk memperkosanya. Tanpa kusadari murid dikelas ini menatap kita dengan pandangan ingin muntah.

"ekhem... " dan akhirnya seorang guru datang "baiklah, jam sekolah kita hari ini akan segera dimulai" dan pelajaran pun dimulai

TBC

Hi, semua, maaf ya cerita lain belum saya publish soalnya lagi kepepet otak saya :'D untuk fict ini tolong ya di review kasih aku masukan hehe, nanti aku janji bakalan selesain fict yang lain haha

Sign,

Aka to Kuro


	2. Chapter 2

**Because of Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: M x M, gaje, tipo, baal, romance gagal, humor garing**

 **Cerita terinspirasi dari Itazura na Kiss**

 **Part 2: we live together!**

Jam pelajaranpun selesai, aku menatap jam tanganku yang menunjukan waktu tepat pada pukul 15:00, aku menghela nafas lalu mengambil tas milikku yang berada di atas meja. Aku baru saja melangkahkan kakiku, dua langkah, sebuah suara yang tidak asing dariku terdengar

" _Otsukaresamadeshita_ , Kuroko" aku menatap orang yang sedang berada di pintu masuk dan keluar kelasku, dia sedang bersender pada pintu geser kelas ku, lalu aku menghela nafas. Pemuda itu berjalan kearahku dengan senyuman biasanya.

"ada apa kau kesini ogiwara- _kun_?" Tanyaku membuat dia menatapku dengan tatapan serius.

"Kuroko! Aku mendengar sesuatu berita hari ini, apakah itu benar?!" tanyanya lagi, aku tau itu pasti tentangku, tentang kejadianku tadi pagi, menembak seorang pria, sangat bodoh tapi tidak apa apa demi **cinta**

"Ohh yang tadi pagi itu ya?" Jawabku dengan datar

"bukan itu bodoh!, kalau itu aku tidak peduli, ini tentang rumahmu yang baru, apa benar kau memiliki rumah baru?" Heh… ternyata itu, kukira cerita ku tadi pagi.

"Ya, begitullah .. memang kenapa?" Tanyaku lagi

"Aku hanya..." terpotong

"KUROKO!... " ahh suara itu lagi, aku melirik Kagami- _kun_ yang berlari kearahku, seperti biasa.

"Kuroko, apa benar kau akan mempunyai rumah baru?!" Ahh yaampun, aku lelah untuk banyak bicara, tanpa membalas pertanyaan Kagami- _kun_ , aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk keluar dari ruang kelasku. Dan diikuti dengan Ogiwara- _kun_ dan Kagami- _kun_ yang sedang mengomel karena pertanyaannya tidak dijawab olehku

Aku mulai berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolah dan sampai pada _locker_ sepatu "Kuroko, malam ini aku akan kerumahmu" ucap Ogiwara- _kun_ sambil memakai sepatu sehari hari miliknya.

"Untuk apa?" Tanyaku singkat dan juga datar

"Tentu saja untuk mampir" aku menatap Ogiwara- _kun_ , lalu kembali menatap luar sekolahku "o-oi! Jangan mengacangiku dong, Kuroko kau kejam mengacangiku, kalau aku tidak melamarmu, bagaimana riwayatmu loh…" Ucap Kagami- _kun_ membuatku ingin tertawa lepas di atap sekolah dengan kencang. Aku langsung menatap wajah Kagami- _kun_ datar.

"Kagami- _kun_ , aku tidak pe..du..li…" ucapku dengan tekanan membuat Kagami- _kun_ memasang muka sedihnya, dia terlalu moe, andai saja Aomine- _kun_ ada di sini, pasti dia akan langsung menciumnya, ahh sudahlah apa apaan pikiranku ini.

Aku, Ogiwara- _kun_ dan Kagami- _kun_ pun mulai berjalan keluar sekolah, baru di depan gerbang sekolah, Ogiwara- _kun_ , harus berpisah dariku dan Kagami- _kun_

" _Jaa_ , Kuroko" Ogiwara- _kun_ melambaikan tangannya lalu pergi, Kagami- _kun_ dan aku pergi ke arah yang lain. Ya karena rumahku sudah pindah, rumahku menjadi searah dengan Kagami- _kun_ , aku melirik wajah Kagami- _kun_ , hah, sepertinya Kagami-kun sangat senang.

"Kuroko… aku mampir ke rumahmu ya" aku menatap Kagami- _kun_ dengan tatapan bingung

"Untuk apa?" Tanyaku singkat, lalu Kagami- _kun_ langsung menatapku, dan tersenyum lebar tanpa basa basi dia langsung menggandeng tanganku dan mengajakku berlari

"Kagami- _kun_! Jawab pertanyaanku… kau ingin apa?" Aku berbicara sambil berlari karena ditarik oleh Kagami- _kun_

"aku ingin berbicara dengan ibumu" aku memiringkan kepalaku "heh? Untuk apa?" Tanyaku lagi, lalu Kagami- _kun_ memulai memelankan langkah kakinya, dan dia menatapku "aku ingin melamarmu, Kuroko" ucap Kagami- _kun_ dengan wajah memerah 'lagi lagi…' batinku.

"maaf Kagami- _kun_ , aku tidak **menyukaimu** " ucapku membuat pemuda di depanku memasang muka lesu.

Aku pun memulai melangkahkan kakiku lagi dan diikuti oleh Kagami-kun. 'bisakah kau pulang saja Kagami- _kun_ ' batinku lagi.

Setelah beberama lama aku dan Kagami- _kun_ berjalan dan akhirnya aku sampai di rumahku, aku membuka pintu rumahku dan mempersilahkan Kagami-kun masuk kedalamnya " _o_ _jamashimasu_ " ucapnya untuk izin masuk ke dalam rumahku, "ibu… _tadaima_!" Tidak ada suara balasan.

"Ibu? Kau dimana?" Ucapku memanggil ibuku

" _ha'i_ … kau sudah pulang te- _chan_?" Ibuku akhirnya menyambut, lalu tersenyum lembut kearahku dan Kagami- _kun_ "ahh teman te- _chan_ ya?" Tanya ibuku "bukan aku paca...hiiyy" aku menginjak kaki Kagami- _kun_ , untung saja dia tidak mengucapkannya, kalau tidak ibuku dapat terkena _struk_ berat jika mendengarnya

"ehh apa…?" Tanya ibuku lagi dengan wajah panik

"dia adalah **temanku** bu" aku pun angkat bicara, agar ibuku tidak berfikir yang tidak tidak "begitu ya, baiklah" ibuku mengangguk paham, aku menghela nafasku lalu menatap Kagami- _kun_ dengan aura menyeramkan yang mungkin keluar dari diriku. Buktinya Kagami- _kun_ merinding seketika, aku bingung apakah aku seseram itu.

Lalu menginjak salah satu lantai rumahku, 'ehh kenapa lantainya seperti ini' aku pun memperhatikan lantai ini.

"Kenapa Kuroko?" Karena bingung Kagami- _kun_ bertanya kepadaku, "ah tidak apa apa Kagami- _kun_ " jawabku

Aku mulai berjalan satu langkah, dan tanpa sengaja Kagami-kun menginjak lantai itu hingga hancur.

"uwaa.. e-eh ini kenapa?" Tanya Kagami- _kun_ , "aku tidak tau..." jawabku, membuat Kagami- _kun_ menaikan alisnya

Kriet

Kriet

"Te- _chan_? Apa kau mendengar sesuatu?" Tanya ibuku yang baru datang dari dapur. Dan aku pun menggeleng, perasaanku sungguh tidak terasa enak. Tanpa kusadari tiba tiba terasa seperti getaran dirumahku "o-oi… i-ini kenapa Kuroko! Apa terjadi gempa bumi?!"

Aku menatap batu batu kecill mulai berjatuhan di rumahku, "Te- _chan_ ambil pakaianmu.. rumah ini akan runtuh" ucap ibuku mengambil pakainya , sedangkan aku mengangguk lalu segera mengambil tas milikku yang berisi pakaianku, untung saja aku baru pindah tadi siang

"ayo Kuroko!" Panggil Kagami- _kun_ , menarik tanganku, "ibuku! Lepaskan Kagami- _kun_ " teriakku namun Kagami- _kun_ tidak mendengarkanku sama sekali, dia tetap membawaku keluar dari rumahku

"Kuroko?!" Suara itu? "Ogiwara- _kun_!" Panggilku, lalu menatap rumahku, aku khawatir, sungguh sangat khawatir, aku takun ibuku tertimbun batuan besar dan sebagainya.

"ada apa Kuroko?! Kenapa rumahmu?"Tanya Ogiwara- _kun_ , dan aku hanya menggeleng tidak tau

"Te- _chan_!" Teriak ibuku, yang sedang melompat dari lantai dua rumahku, ya .. 'apa! melompat!' teriakku histeris dalam hati. Aku pun berlari lalu mengulurkan tanganku ke depan. "ibu...!" Teriakku lalu mendapatkan ibuku yang terjatuh didalam pelukanku. (Anggep aja ibunya cuya author#bhak)

Kagami- _kun_ dan Ogiwara- _kun_ langsung datang menghampiriku dan ibuku "kau tidak apa apa, Kuroko- _san_?" Tanya Ogiwara- _kun_ dengan muka cemas, "aku tidak apa apa" ucap ibuku sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal

"kau membuatku khawatir ibu" ucap Kagami- _kun_ , membuatku kesal 'apa apaan panggilan itu huh!' batinku mengomel.

Tidak lama kemudian, ada mobil polisi dan pemadam kebakaran, dan juga mobil dari stasiun TV _**akakuro**_ _News_ datang dihalaman rumahku. "Oii… oii… kenapa ada mereka?" Tanya Kagami-kun, membuatku bingung. Ibuku pun berdiri lalu menyambut mereka. Sampai akhirnya mereka melakukan sesi tanya jawab dengan rekaman yang menyoroti rumahku, dan ibuku.

Setelah selesai melakukan sesi tanya jawab ibuku mendapatkan sebuah panggilan. "Hallo… kyaa Aka- _chan_!" Jawab ibuku senang. "Aka- _chan_?" Aku memiringkan kepalaku. "kenapa Kuroko?" Tanya Kagami- _kun_ membuatku menoleh kearahnya, "tidak apa apa, Kagami- _kun_ " jawabku

"Benarkah? Ahaha… bolehkah aku tinggal dirumahmu?!" Tanya ibuku dengan senang. "Kuroko ibumu kelihatan senang sekali" ucap Ogiwara- _kun_ berbisik kepadaku. Aku hanya mengangkat kedua pundakku.

"Te- _chan_ , cepat kemasi bajumu… kita akan tinggal sementara dirumah teman ibu" aku pun mengangguk paham lalu mengambil tasku. "ah… kalau begitu … aku pulang ya Kuroko" ucap Kagami- _kun_ disusul Ogiwara- _kun_. Aku hanya menatap mereka yang pergi menjauh.

"baiklah, ayo Te- _chan_.. kita berangkat" aku menatap sebuah mobil _taxi_ yang siap ditumpangi oleh aku dan ibuku. Aku berjalan mendekati mobil itu dan masuk kedalan mobil _taxi_ itu, disusul oleh ibuku. Aku penasaran dengan pemilik nama 'Aka- _chan_ ' itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kami pun sampai dirumah teman ibuku. "jadi ini ya" gumamku pelan. aku dan ibuku turun dari _taxi_. Lalu tidak sengaja aku melihat nama dari pemilik rumah ini "Akashi? Sepertinya aku mengenalinya, tapi siapa ya.." gumamku pelan.

"ayo Te- _chan_ , ayo kita masuk" ibuku mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk kehalaman rumah ini. Sampai akhirnya kita sampai kedepan pintu rumah itu.

Ibuku menekan bell rumah itu. Beberapa detik kemudian pintu rumah itu terbuka dengan cepat. "Kyaaaaa! Aka- _chan_!" Ibuku memeluknya

"Rucchan …! _Hisashiburi_ _nee_... " balas perempuan yang dipanggil Aka- _chan_ itu.

"oh ya Aka- _chan_ perkenalkan… anakku, Kuroko Tetsuya" aku menundukkan punggungku dengan sopan, permpuan itu hanya menatapku dengan mata tajamnya. "bagaimana Aka- _chan_? Dia **_uke_** sekali kan?" tanya ibuku. Perempuan itu mengangguk dengan wajah berbinar. Sungguh aku tidak mengerti dengan perbincangan mereka.

Setelah menyelesaikan perbincangan mereka, perempuan itu pun mengajak ibuku dan aku masuk kerumahnya. Besar, megah, mewah, itulah sebutan untuk rumah ini. Sampai akhirnya kami sampai di sebuah ruangan, yang mungkin merupakan ruang tamu.

"suamiku.." panggil perempuan itu ".. perkenalkan ini temanku dari aku kecil sampai sekarang, dan ini anaknya" aku dan ibuku menunduk.

"ahh… salam kenal ya" suara berat milik kepala keluarga ini terdengar. Lalu seorang anak laki laki datang dan menyambutku dan ibuku " _yoroshiku_ … " ucapnya.

Beberapa lama kemudian seorang pemuda, dengan surai scarlet, dan bermanik heterocrom datang dengan sangat berwibawa. Ini tidak mungkin kan? "k-kau..?!" Ucapku dengan gugup

"perkenalkan namaku Akashi Seijuurou, senang berkenalan dengan kalian" ini tidak mungkin, aku tinggal bersamanya?!

TBC

Author is message

Huee gak tau kenapa kayaknya makin kesini ffnya makin ancur, maafkan daku yang gk teliti ampuniii ;; btw daku minta kritik dan sarannya lagi tolong yak. Dan terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca ff daku


	3. Chapter 3

**Because of Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING: OOC, GAJE, TIPO,ANEH, BAAL M x M**

 **Terisnpirasi dari anime Itazura Na Kiss**

 **Kuroko no basuke credit to Fujimaki Tadoshi**

 **Part 3: Foto masa kecil Akashi-kun!**

Aku menatap Akashi- _kun_ dengan mata yang membulat sempurna, aku sungguh sangat tidak percaya kalau hari ini, jam ini, detik ini, aku dapat serumah dengan Akashi- _kun_ , lelaki idaman ku. Apakah ini mimpi? Sepertinya aku butuh suatu cubitan atau tamparan di pipiku yang _chubby_ ini.

"Kuroko- _kun_ , kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu? Apa ada yang salah?" Tanya ibu Akashi- _kun_ dengan pandangan bingung, aku hanya menggeleng pelan lalu tersenyum layaknya orang biasa tersenyum.

"Aku tidak apa apa, ibu Akashi- _kun_ " aku menjawab pertanyaan ibu Akashi- _kun_ , membuatnya puas dengan pernyataanku, walaupun sepertinya ibu Akashi- _kun_ sedikit ragu. Namun lama lama keraguannya menghilang, karena wajah datarku. Itulah untungnya memiliki wajah datar sepertiku

"Kuroko- _kun_ , kalau bisa kau panggil aku dengan sebutan bibi saja ya" tambahnya lagi, yang membuatku hanya dapat mengangguk dengan wajah _telfon_ -ku

Lalu ibu … maksudku bibi Akashi melirik Akashi- _kun_ membuat yang dilirik menghela nafas kesal. "Ayo biar kutunjukan kamarmu, dan mana tas mu? Biar kubawakan" ucap Akash- _kun_ dengan ketus, tapi yang ku bingung kenapa Akashi- _kun_ yang membawakan tas ku? Kenapa bukan pelayannya?

Akashi- _kun_ langsung menatapku datar. "Oi… kenapa kau diam saja huh?" Tanyanya dengan nada dingin sehingga membuatku kaget. "ahh maaf, biar aku saja yang membawanya" ucapku membuat Akashi- _kun_ mengeluarkan aura iblisnya, membuatku terpaksa, ingat Ter-pak-sa memberikan tasku yang berisikan baju baju milikku, terutama Pakaian dalamku.

Setelah itu aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku untuk mengikuti Akashi- _kun_ yang berada didepanku, baru beberapa langkah aku pun menyempatkan diriku menoleh kebelakang untuk menatap ibuku dan bibi Akashi yang sedang tersenyum bersama, terlihat seperti ada bintang kelap kelip diantara mereka. Sungguh aku tidak mengerti ini. Tapi aku tidak peduli.

.

Aku masih mengikuti Akashi- _kun,_ berjalan tanpa sebuah obrolan, hening, hanya terdengar suara sepatu _Kets_ hitam yang menyentuh lantai dingin rumah atau bisa disebut _mansion_ keluarga Akashi.

Dan sampai akhirnya kami sampai pada sebuah ruangan besar, aku menatap ruangan ini datar, namun sebenarnya aku terkagum dalam hatiku, seorang Kuroko Tetsuya sepertiku akan menempati ruangan ini sebagai kamarku? Aku hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati, pasti ada ruangan lain yang lebih kecil untukku di dalan ruangan besar ini.

"kenapa kau diam saja? Bereskan barang barangmu sendiri" ucapnya membuatku menatapnya, dan langsung menunduk sopan "terimakasih, ano… Akashi- _san_ " ucapku dengan sopan kepadanya. Membuatnya menatapku datar lalu segera pergi meninggalkanku. Tapi tunggu.

"Ano… Akashi- _san_ " panggilku membuat dia menghentikan langkahnya. Bodoh apa yang aku lakukan, kenapa aku memanggilnya. "a-ah… maaf, terimakasih" sungguh aku tidak tau ingin mengatakan apa. Aku terlalu gugup. Dan akhirnya dia memutar badannya dan menatapku tenang, datar, namun tajam.

"katakanlah jika kau menginginkan sesuatu." Ucapnya lalu melangkahkan kakinya lagi meninggalkanku. Ya baiklah ini waktunya aku berberes beres.

.

Selesai membereskan kamarku, aku pun langsung melangkahkan kakiku pergi ke ruang tamu, dan tunggu dulu. Sebentar, aku dimana? Bagus aku lupa arah kembali ke ruang tamu. Kenapa aku bodoh sekali. Seharusnya tadi aku memperhatikan jalan saat ingin ke kamarku.

" _Baka,_ Tetsuya _"_ Gumamku pelan masih dengan wajah datar

Dan akhirnya sesudah beberapa menit, aku menemukan ruang tamu di mana ibuku, bibi Akashi, paman Akashi, Akashi kecil, dan Akashi- _kun_ sedang terduduk manis, layaknya keluarga yang hangat, aku pun melangkahkan kaki ku masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

"ara… ara Kuroko- _kun_ " panggil bibi Akashi, menatapku dengan lembut, dan mengundangku untuk duduk di sebelah Akashi- _kun_ , ya sebelah... Akashi- _kun_ , aku _death glare_. Kenapa harus di sebelahnya, padahal ada bangku kosong di sebelah ibuku

Karena tidak enak untuk menolak, aku pun terpaksa harus duduk di sebelah Akashi- _kun_ , membuat pipiku sedikit merona, ya bagaimana tidak merona, aku duduk di sebelah lelaki idamanku.

Aku menatap sekitar, aku melihat Paman Akashi sedang membaca koran sambil menyeruput kopimya, lalu aku melihat ibuku dan bibi Akashi sedang mengobrol bersama, lalu aku melihat Akashi- _kun_ sedang menatap adiknya yang sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya, sungguh anak yang rajin.

Tidak lama kemudian, Akashi kecil berdiri lalu menatapku, aku hanya menatapnya kembali dengan bingung "ada apa?" Tanyaku dengan lembut sambil tersenyum. Lalu dia segera mengulurkan tugasnya kepadaku "bantu aku, tulisan _kanji_ ini artinya apa?" Tanyanya, membuatku membatu mati kutu.

"Coba kulihat" aku pun segera menatap tulisan _Kanji_ yang ada dibuku itu. Aku hanya menatapnya lama, ini itu tulisan _Kanji_ atau cacing yang sedang bertumpuk membentuk sebuah huruf. Sungguh, aku tidak tau apa artinya, sampai akhirnya aku mencoba untuk menjawabnya.

"ini artinya adalah kelinci sulap?" Jawabku dengan ragu ragu, membuat Akashi- _k_ un menahan tawanya. "kalau ini?" Tanya Akashi kecil itu (lagi)

"i-ini ya.. kalau ini sapi yang sedang memakan rumput?" Jawabku lagi dengan aneh. Akashi kecil menatapku datar. "kau itu bodoh ya?" Tanyanya dengan seenaknya, membuat Akashi- _kun_ tertawa pelan

"Seiji! Jaga ucapanmu, itu sangat tidak sopan" geram paman Akashi membuat Akashi kecil langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan pegi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"maaf jika Seiji seperti itu, ne Kuroko- _kun"_ ucap bibi Akashi meminta maaf, membuatku tersenyum dengan lembut "tidak apa apa Bibi, aku baik baik saja" ucapku membuat bibi Akashi semakin merasa bersalah. Sedangkan ibuku menenangkan bibi Akashi, dan Akashi- _kun_ hanya menatap nanar ibunya

.

Aku pun berjalan kembali ke kamarku, lalu setelah sampai didepan pintu kamarku aku hanya menghela nafas panjang, dan membuka pintu kamarku dengan perlahan, sungguh kejadian hari ini sangat sangat mengherankan untukku. aku pun berjalan ke kasurku dan menghepaskan diriku ke atas gumpalan busa yang empuk itu.

Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak untuk menenangkan pikiranku, _Kamisama_ apakah ini takdir? jika iya Akashi- _kun_ adalah jodohku, jadikanlah aku sebagai pendamping hidup Akashi- _kun_ selamanya, sampai aku mati.

Tok, tok, tok

Aku membuka mataku lalu menoleh ke arah pintu kamarku, siapa ya malam malam seperti ini datang kekamarku? Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku kepada pintu kayu jati besar itu, lalu membuka pintu itu perlahan, menampilkan sosok bibi Akashi sedang menatapku dengan senyuman yang tidak dapat diartikan.

"maaf Kuroko- _kun,_ apakah bibi mengganggumu?" tanya bibi Akashi, membuatku menggelengkan kepalaku "tidak bibi … kau tidak menggangguku" terlihat senyuman dari bibi Akashi sangat lembut kepadaku,membuatku langsung ikut tersenyum dengan tulus dari hatiku.

"boleh aku masuk?" tanya bibi Akashi, "umm.. douzo, bibi" ucapku seraya membukakan pintu kamarku dengan lebar, lalu bibi pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kamarku, lalu tanpa sengaja aku melihat sebuah buku, seperti buku album _photo_.

"Kuroko- _kun_ , kemari aku ingin menunjukan sesuatu" aku pun mengangguk lalu bertanya tanya dalam pikiranku sendiri, kira kita bibi Akashi ingin menunjukan apa ya?

"lihatlah…" aku menatap buku album _photo_ itu terbuka, aku menatap foto-foto yang ada di dalam album itu, lalu tanpa sengaja aku melihat sebuah foto anak perempuan menggunakan sebuah _dress_ panjang berwarna pink, dengan rambut _scarlet_ yang di kuncir _twintail_. wajahnya sangat cantik, iris merahnya sangat cerah membuatku terpukau.

karena penasaran, aku pun mencoba memberanikan diriku untuk bertanya kepada bibi Akashi "bibi…." panggilku membuat bibi Akashi memandang foto yang ku tunjuk "... ini, dia siapa?" tanyaku, membuat bibi Akashi langsung tersenyum, terlihat bintang kelap kelip imajiner berterbangan mengelilingi wajah cantik milik bibi Akashi

"kau mau foto ini Kuroko- _kun_?"

aku memiringkan kepalaku, untuk apa foto ini? uh tapi yasudahlah, aku lebih baik menerimanya, aku pun menganggukan kepalaku setuju.

"terimakasih bibi" aku pun menatap foto yang diberikan oleh bibi dengan sebuah senyuman yang terlukis di wajahku yang pucat ini. aku menyukai foto ini sungguh

"ne.. Kuroko- _kun_ , sebenarnya itu foto Seijuurou- _kun"_

"begitu kah..?" tanyaku, tapi tunggu dulu, sepertinya ada yang janggal, aku menatap foto ini.

"E-eehhhh! ini foto Akashi- _san_?!" aku menatap foto ini dengan _death glare_ ku, yang benar saja Akashi- _kun_ masa kecilnya ternyata menyeramkan.

TBC….

Miku Yam: hahaha.. sorry baru bales *plak* males ngetik soalnya, hp saya ketikannya error *njujur* haha, akashi emang gitu orangnya. soalnya dia bokushi, jadi judes pedes gimana gitu, btw arigatou ya sudah membaca *sujud*

Rein Hiirota: arigatou, makasih udh mau baca cerita gak jelas ala otak nista saya, btw makasih ya masukannya, saya mencoba memperbaiki kok hehe :'3

ShizukaFiq2Berwijen: iya nak wkwk makasih udh baca ya nak, saya gak tau harus bicara apa, haha tenang tar aku share di facebook kok arigatou

kiki: um, makasih ya sudah mau baca, aku usahain cepat updatenya hehe maaf kalau telat

yg: siap kk (^o^)(〃∀〃)

Yuki-kun: arigatou sudah membaca hehe, untuk itu tar aku pertimbangin ya haha, makasih buat idenya (´∀` )人

lydiasimatupang2301: ini udh kok hehe makasih udh baca ff nista ini ya hehe (*´ω｀*)

.

btw makasih ya udh mau ngebaca, maaf kemarin gk sempet ngelanjutinff soalnya habis terkena badai kegalauan besar gegara notp

sankyuu mina-san ヾ(｡ ﹏ ｡)ﾉﾞ✧*。

sign

Aka to Kuro


End file.
